transformation
by tide of the ocean
Summary: my first fanfiction. its about a young man named Jacob and his girlfriend Cassey who are captured with others by the decepticons for a sinister project that will change them more way than one
1. chapter 1

**author's note: i made this story after getting inspiration and ideas from inkcrafter and transformers prime.**

**This is my first fanfic so please give me some helpful reviews; so please tell me what you think**

* * *

At a misty beach the night was filled with sounds of partying teens. On the edge of the beach was a young man reading a text from his phone.

"Hey Jacob is something bothering you" a girl with long ember hair said

"its nothing Casey; just a text from my cousin Jack "

"OK then come on lets go dance." She grabbed his arm as they headed to the mass of people.

They danced for a while until they heard the roar of engines.

* * *

Suddenly the crowd of people where surrounded by a ring of purple street cars and a lone fighter jet above them.

The jet suddenly dove towards the cars and did the unthinkable and transformed into a slender but menacing robot.

The slender robot smiled at the scared teen. "these humans will be perfect for the experiment that Shockwave has in mind; drones call the nemesis; we can not keep lord Megatron and shockwave waiting"

Soon after a giant and menacing ship Known as the nemesis descended from the sky like a monster from a dark abyss.

* * *

**jacob's pov  
**

I looked around and saw the faces of the crowd filled with fear and confusion

"Casey i have an idea of what these things are and if i'm right then where in major trouble"

"Wait you don't mean those creeps that your cousin told you about"

"I believe so. stay close to me i don't want anything happening to you"

"Alright" and she started to hold his arm tightly

One of the car drones came towards us "Get moving meat bags"the thing said while holding a cattle prod like tool

"Alright we will get going just give us a sec" i said to the robot

"Get moving now" and it brings it cattle prod down upon Casey

"Don't you dare!" i quickly pushed Casey out of the way and i took the hit

Suddenly a jolt of energy through me it felt like a thousand sharp pins piercing my skin

But i managed not to go down "that all you got!"

The prod hit me two more times the pain became unbearable to fight off and i fell to the ground face first out cold

* * *

**jacob's pov on the nemesis**

"Jacob wake up, please wake up"

I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to see Casey

We were both chained to the large cold steel wall just like others in the room

Suddenly the slender robot from before came in to the room with at least twenty drones

"Take some of the humans to the testing chamber"

"Yes commander Starscream"

I watched them take some of the people off the chains and hold them tightly in their metal hand

Then my temper flared as they started to take Casey off her chains

"Don't you touch her you bucket of bolts"

"Don't worry human you might see her again if she survives the procedure

And so i watched helplessly as they took her away

Not even knowing if ill see her again

* * *

**i am sorry that this chapter is short but if you like it please tell me **

**and there will be more chapters coming up soon**


	2. chapter 2

**Author's note: the transformation idea is inkcrafter's and i thank him for letting me use it**

* * *

**Jacob's pov**

I waited for hours desperately hoping that Casey and the others where alright.

A hour later I started to fear for the worst and give up hope of seeing her again

Then the huge doors open forty drones came through carrying not humans; but other bots and chained them to the walls.

They chained a ember and green colored female bot next to me.

The bot turned her head towards me and said one word in Casey's voice "john".

That made me realize what was happening this bot is Casey turned into a living machine and I am most likely to be next.

"Casey please tell me what happened please."

"Ill try" she said weakly "they took us to a machine then came the pain and I collapsed when I woke I found myself looking like this."

Then she told me something else that was unsettling not everybody made it through the transformation.

The doors open again and the drones came to collect the next test subjects.

The took me off my chains and I automatically knew I was next.

I looked Casey "stay strong and don't worry I will make it through this because im not going to die today"

And so the took me away from the dark room.

* * *

**jacob's pov** **the lab**

They took me and the others to a room that held a huge machine with a giant container made up energy fields, standing by it was vicious looking bot who i guessed was the so called lord megatron.

They pushed us into the container and Megatron smiled he turned to a face a one eyed bot that was at the controls.

"Shockwave activate the machine"

"Yes my lord" Shockwave said as he put in the activation code.

A blue gassy vapor rose from the ground as the fields light started to intensify ,i knew this meant trouble.

I quickly started to quickly punch the field with all my strength "Let us out you bucket of bolts"

I kept my assault on the field and others started to do the same, but then my body became full with pain and the sound the sound of my bones cracking.

One by one we started to fall as different colors of metal started on are bodies as we coughed up blood and small pieces of bone.

My body began to get taller as dark blue and gray metal parts start to replace what used to be parts of my human body.

Before i blacked out from the pain i uttered some encouraging words to myself "Im going to make it" and everything went black.

* * *

back in the room full of chaines the bot that used to be the human Cassey started to mutter something to her self

"jacob please come back alive"

and she slowly went into stasis sleep while hoping for the best

* * *

**im sorry that this one is short as well but im still trying to get used to wrighting stories**

**p.s if you have any ideas for future chapters please tell me and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob's pov**

I woke with a feeling like I was hit by a truck or two, I started shrug it off.

I took a look around the room that I was in and found my self chained up again. I was next to Casey who probably didn't even recognize me.

"Casey how long was I out?" I said in a weak voice

She stared in shock for a moment after realizing it was me "you were out for a few hours, I was worried"

"its alright I survived and im going to get it us and everyone else out of here". So I started to pull at my chains with all my might.

I kept pulling at the chains for hours only stopping when the drones came to get more subjects, but even with all my effort to break the chains no success.

After a while the drones dropped of the newest bunch of bots. There were now nineteen bots and six humans left in the room. When there used to be a hundred people.

"Dam it looks like were going to need a miracle to get out of here" I said with anger.

Then suddenly a portal of green energy came out of thin air, hopefully this is the miracle we need.

Two beings came out of the portal before it closed; the first was a female bot who was as tensed as she could be the other one was a human boy with raven black hair. "Wow it looks like that video was right the cons have captured humans" the boy said.

I automatically knew that voice it is the voice of my cousin "Jack is that you because you're a sight for sour eyes"

He turned towards me and stood in shock as he saw what had happened to me "Jacob is that really you"

"Of course it is, you raven head" I said "how you and you're bot friend get us out of these chains, before those guys come back and turn every one else who is still human into living metal!"

Jack looked up to his metal friend "arcee can you…" she stopped him from finishing his sentence "Don't worry Jack ill do it" she told him and then she cut my chains

I thanked her with a silent nod and went to work freeing the others. As we were finishing up freeing the others Arcee got the portal to open up again see said it was called a ground bridge.

just as the last chain was broken and the others went through the ground bridge. the doors to the room opened and con drones charged in with weapons ready and lead by a flying type con that has pitch pitch black wings.

just from seeing the black wing con made my temper flair; i activated my weapon system on my first try

right then a dreaded memory filled my mind, of a demolished car in it was my parents dead and that black wing con staring at their bodies with cruel robotic eyes. the image went a way quickly as I heard Casey's voice

"Jacob lets get out of here now" she said as the cons started to fire

I took one last look at that murdering con when i went through the ground bridge as it started to close behind me.

* * *

**if any one has ideas for future chapters please tell me or just give me a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**At autobots base**

Jack and arcee come through the ground bridge first with blaster fire and the decepticons captives follow behind them

Arcee turned quickly to a white and orange autobot "Ratchet keep the bridge open the others are coming through."

**Jacob's pov the ground bridge**

**One by **one I see the other's cross the tunnel of swirling energy to the other side of it

I ran to the other end as blaster fire was coming from behind me ; stopped for just a moment to deactivate my weapon system and pick up a teen that fallen down

I could tell from the kid's face he was scared out of his mind I guess that if he didn't get to safety now he would go in shock or get shot.

As I ran to the others with the kid in hand I thought of a way to calm him down a little; I looked at the kid for a quick moment "hey kid don't worry I'm going to make sure you get out of here with out a scratch, and look we are only a few feet from the exit."

Right as I started to come out of the ground bridge a blaster shot hit me in the shoulder, the shot sent me flying and hitting the metal floor of what I could tell was a base

I shouted at the bot known as ratchet "hey you close that thing now or well all get blasted" he nodded and pulled a switch and with that the ground bridge was closed and I blacked out

**Jacob's pov**

Flashes of images went through my mind like a nightmarish sideshow. The slideshow showed images of me when I was younger on the streets. I was cold and exhausted back then; always carrying a knife on me and always fighting just to survive. Then the images shifted to something even more disturbing the day when my parents died by a crash caused by that black wing con.

The images continued to show there selves through my head, then finally when I heard some familiar voices. That helped me wake up.

When I woke up to seeing a woman who I knew as Aunt June arguing with a huge red and blue bot

"Optimus these children should be sent home to there parents"

"Ms. Darby they will as soon as they recover from what happened to them" Optimus said in a calm voice

"And what about the others" June said while pointing at the others that shared the same fate as me

"Hey Aunt June and, Optimus right; how bout you let choose for ourselves since were not little kids" I said as I stood up and walked to the others

I looked at Casey who was having some trouble keeping her balance and then I looked at the others who are having their own troubles with their new bodies

Casey walked up to me "I've been talking with the others and we think we should stay here until we got used too are new bodies"

I smiled and turned to the autobots that saved us "well I guess that's your answer"

I saw the disappointment in my aunts eyes but she did not say anything because she new it was the right choice

**On the Nemesis **

Megaton stood watching the clip of the escape over and over again. He was angered by what had happened but intrigued as well manly by the anger that Jacob had shown.

"That one could be dangerous if he decides to go against us" he thought

The doors to the room opened and the black wing Deceptacon came in "you summoned me lord Megatron" he said with loyalty and respect

"Yes Shadewing I have a task for you; I want you to be in charge of making sure that escape test subjects do not become a threat, and if they do destroy them."

"Yes my lord and I will not fail you" shadewing said as he bowed and walked away.

* * *

**if you liked this chapter then please review and mabe give me some ideas for future chapters**


End file.
